


Fragments

by TheAmethystRiddle



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmethystRiddle/pseuds/TheAmethystRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scattered throughout the system are dead Ghosts, their memories containing stories of Guardians long gone. Each story is a plea; adieu, adieu, remember me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awoken 4

**Author's Note:**

> just a file dump of mock grimoire entries. may update sporadically

Is it recording? Ghost? Blast, how do you - there we go, it is.

I feel I should call this something pretentious like "Chronicles of an Earthborn." For posterity, you see. So they have someone difficult to study in school.

I haven't explained yet what it's like being Earthborn, have I? Well, let me say first that I had never heard the term until we re-established contact with the Reef. They're the ones so desperate to make the distinction. As if anyone can be blamed for trying to go home after something like that.

But I digress. It's lonely. I think we're an oddity just about anywhere, you see. There's never been any - well, discrimination here, I suppose. Here on Earth. Not toward Guardians, at least. But we're always singled out. Humans stand off to the side and look at us. And of course in the Reef they can all smell an Earthborn from miles away and they treat us with their usual charm. We're not one of them, which is all-important out there.

So it's lonely. But I have the Vanguard now, so it's not so bad. I have my fireteam. I belong.


	2. Titan 2

There's something about being a Titan that's different. I watch the Hunters and the Warlocks and I don't think they understand - we don't just use the Light. We ARE the Light. Our bodies are our weapons and our wall.

It's something else, that feeling. I mean, I don't know who I was before, but when I woke up I nearly punched Spark out of the air - I nearly did, little guy, I'm sorry. It was just instinct. Like it's what I was meant to do. If you had never found me a gun I would have fought my way across the moon barehanded.

I remember - now this was just after that mess with House of Wolves, when we had that surge of Fallen activity out in the Cosmodrome - we, my fireteam and I, got stuck in a fight that lasted hours, thousands of them crawling out of the woodwork with no end. And I was almost out of ammo and these two Dregs ran at me at once, charged me full tilt. And I just grabbed them both by the face and slammed their heads together. Nearly smashed them both flat.

I'll never forget that moment. Brains all over my hands and everything. It was then that I realized what I am and what I can do. And I haven't let anything stop me since.


	3. Exo 4

Hey there, Ghost. I think you can feel it - my Light is going out. Come here, let me tell you a story before I fade away.

Sometimes I think I dream. No, not of electric sheep, don't get smart - of so many things. Things that might be memories. Blood and oil and fire. Of a gun in my arms. It all seems so real.

And then sometimes I dream of being a child. A child with a mother and human hands. It's - it's so strange. Those seem real too.

Do you remember - the first time I tried to put on a shirt and I had that wire sticking out in my shoulder, and I just ripped a hole right through the sleeve? Sometimes not having flesh is a blessing, but sometimes it's a curse. Who made me like this? Have I always wished I was something I can never be?

Oh - oh, little Ghost, I can feel it happening. I don't want to go. I'm so scared of being someone else and even more scared of being no one at all. Please, Ghost, don't let me go.

Please, Ghost -


	4. Crucible

Hey, girl! Ooh, it's Iron Banner signups, so we get to see Lord Saladin today. He's so tall.

Rude! All I said was that he's tall. That's a fact, okay? I wasn't - you know he never takes that helmet off so I have no way of knowing what he looks like.

I have standards, okay? I'm not just going to fall for a deep voice and a love of staged violence. I have to know he's beautiful, too.

Oh, shut up. That's not even fair, you mention how tall Ikora is at least once a day. Yes, you do. It's kind of cute.

Don't you dare! You always try to talk to men for me and then it turns out like that time you accidentally called Zavala "Dad." Yes, you did! Everyone remembers it. Cayde still calls himself "Uncle Cayde" every time you go in there.

Look, are we going to sign up or what?


	5. Hunter 2

What? No, piss off. No, I don't want to go back out. I've got food and a fire. I'll kill things if they come to me.

Yes, I'm mad. And yes, it's about that. You never asked me, you know. Just up and brought me back, and now it seems like no matter what I do I just keep shining.

I was perfectly happy being dead, you know. It was great. Nothing to worry about, no one bothering me. No bounties and no Vanguard when I'm dead. No running around every depressing, Darkness-soaked hole scraping up Glimmer just to eat. Maybe I could eat rabbits. Are there rabbits out here? I could catch one.

What do you mean, what's a rabbit? It's a - look, it's -

See, this is what I'm talking about! At least when I was dead I was still me! I remembered what a rabbit was before I died, and now I don't, and it's your fault. I lost everything because of you.

No, I did not "gain everything" as well. Don't try those gimmicky lines on me. Piss off, Ghost. I never wanted this. You never asked me.


	6. Human 6

-Hey, Ghost. What's it like having two of us?

-Oh, oh, and did you know it would be both of us? Did the Traveler plan for twins? Are there other twins of whom only one was resurrected? Is Light affinity hereditary?

-Bloody hell. You're a walking stereotype. You're why everyone thinks Warlocks are squishy nerds.

-It's not my fault my sister grew up to be a Titan. And Ghost, how do we know we're twins? That is, why was that knowledge intrinsic?

-It's the cheekbones, little brother. Gives it away every time.

-Don't - don't call me that. Ghost -

-Ghost this, Ghost that. Ghost, why is the sky blue? What are trees made of? Ghost, why do the internal alignment vectors in an Exo's processors run perpendicular to those in a frame?

-What?

-What?

-What did you just say? Ghost, did you get that? Is there more? Do you remember more? We have to get back to the Tower immediately!

-Oh, bloody hell.


	7. The Reef Wars

Okay, Ghost, we are go. I want to hear those comms echo, guys. Communication is key.

Three teams of three - three's lucky, right? Not that we need luck, eh? Hey, who's up for counting points? Splatters are extra. That's the spirit - we'll see if any of you can beat my record.

What? No, that's my record. Jackass.

Alright, looks like we're coming in hot. Let's go individual ops, left right and center. Keep in touch, Guardians. I don't want to waste time rezzing friendly fire casualties. You see that tree in the middle of the canyon? Rendezvous there after the all clear and we'll lock for group transmat.

What? No, I don't hear anything. What did you say it sounded like?

What would fighters be doing out here? You've got static or something, recalibrate your comms.

Wait.

Yeah, I hear it now. That's not just a wandering autopilot, that's - 

Is that a fleet?

Guardians, I need immediate evac, go go go! Lock transmat, those are bombers, I repeat, those are bombers and we have an airstrike incoming! Those Reef motherfuckers - no, I don't give a FUCK about your engram, we need to get out of this valley n


	8. Ghosts 2

Diary, Day 251 since That Event.

This is my diary. I am starting this diary because - because - because -

Diary, Day 334 since she was Lost to the Darkness, since her Light went out and I was left this is my Diary

Diary, Day 455 I do not know but it has been 455 days I am lost. I cannot find a signal, Guardian. Guardian? I cannot

Diary, Day 562 where am I where did she go Diary, Day 562 today is Day

Diary

Diary, Day 601. In a moment of lucidity I am starting this diary to document the experiences of a Ghost who has lost their Guardian - Guardian - who has

Diary, Day 697. ?

Diary Diary Diary Day 773 Diary

I miss her.

Day 800 Diary

diary day 899 i am tired. i will go to sleep she would want me to sleep she would not want me to be tired

i hope i will see her again soon


	9. Hawkmoon

Here's the story as it's been told to me. You'll forgive me for any mistakes or embellishments; this is just what I've heard.

There was a Warlock.

He was an ambitious fellow, a bit uptight but generally with a good heart. He didn't have time for the usual abstract mumbo-jumbo that Warlocks studied. He wasn't interested in understanding the depths of the Void or harnessing Solar light. What he valued was weapons.

But, being a Warlock, just regular weapons weren't enough for him. He wanted to make them better. More powerful. That's how Warlock stories always go, isn't it? They want power.

So he tinkered in the ways that only Warlocks can. Nova Bombs in the magazine and bullets with transmat trackers. There's plenty out there to be inspired by. But what he wanted was something quick and something powerful. Something deceptively dangerous. Superior firepower and the element of surprise all in one. Typical Warlock, reaching for the moon.


	10. Hawkmoon 2

He wanted a weapon that did more. So he built it. You'll forgive me, I don't know exactly how. Even if I did, I doubt I'd understand. But in the right hands, a shot from that gun can deliver power above and beyond. He decided it was perfect.

And it served him well. A thousand Fallen died by that gun, so I hear, and that it practically won the battle of Twilight Gap for the Vanguard. That it felled Kells and Ogres alike. And then one day, it disappeared. He disappeared.

Just around then, the Speaker died. Those who saw it have long since gone, I think, but the funeral was a full day long, the whole City in mourning for months. It's a tough lot, living through a Speaker's death. But the Traveler had already chosen a new voice. A man who walked with the surety of a Guardian. A man who studied with an insatiable curiosity. And soon after, that gun appeared in a new Guardian's hand, a Warlock like its architect who had been his protégé.

That's when it took the name Hawkmoon. And, if you recall, that Speaker wore feathers on his belt for all his life.

Well. Think what you will.


	11. Crota's Bane

They began to call her that when his soul was shattered.

She thought it was mocking, at first. She hated them for it, hated all those Guardians who had not suffered as she had, who did not struggle against the Darkness within themselves every day.

But then she began to listen.

With her sight all but lost she could hear now the barest trembles of a voice, the hinted at shapes of faces. The whispers were not bandied about with giggles or dropped with sneers.

Then she thought it was fear. But again, the rumors did not shiver or crack as they spoke, did not hide from her presence.

They were strong.

When people spoke of Crota's Bane, they spoke of her proudly. The Guardian who lived. The Hunter who outsmarted the Darkness. The woman who returned against all odds. Ikora touched her arm without disgust; Mara Sov reached out to her with the greatest respect.

Eris Morn had come home. And the Light gave her a hero's welcome.


	12. Warlock 3

Okay, this is Log - what number? Log 73, yes, this is Log 73. Log that. Heh.

Finally got this little thing open after a good three days, didn't even have to crack it like Rahool said I would - that fool, stick to engrams, you uptight buffoon - and I couldn't have even imagined this. Look how complex it is! Oh, right, no video so that won't go in - well, it's very complex! People used to store MUSIC on this, of all things, terabytes of the stuff. This little box is more complex than any frame we've built since the Collapse and it was an entertainment device. What I wouldn't give to have a working one. Think of all that music.

Okay, moving on, I can see the circuits here and they're almost invisible to the naked eye. Fascinating. I didn't think that was possible, but then again - bring me those Exo bits - no, to the left - yes. I know these were volunteered, but I don't want to think about the circumstances. Yes, the similarity is remarkable. Definitely Golden Age tech and NOT pre-GA like Rahool thought. Ha! Oh, I am really going to stick it to that guy.

Who's that? Oh, hello! I've just gotten this open, you remember my little box. I've just started the logs on it and it is so interesting! I think I'm shaking I'm so excited, look at that.

When was the last time I - well, it's been a few hours. Yes, since you were here last. Oh - two days? Well. Yes, I suppose that could be why I'm shaking. Fine, yes, it will wait. But are you sure I can't - yes, okay, I'm coming.

Oh, Ghost, end the logs. We'll be back soon.


End file.
